Skarloey/Gallery
The Railway Series Main Series File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|Skarloey with Rheneas and Sir Handel File:SkarloeyRemembersRS4.png|Skarloey as drawn by C. Reginald Dalby File:OldFaithfulRS5.png File:HomeatLastRS1.png File:LittleOldTwinsRS8.png|Skarloey as drawn by John T. Kenney File:PassengersandPolishRS1.png File:CrosspatchRS1.png|Skarloey as drawn by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:CrosspatchRS2.png|Skarloey and his twin, Talyllyn File:BuckingBroncoRS1.png File:Stick-in-the-MudRS1.png File:Stick-in-the-MudRS3.png File:Stick-in-the-MudRS6.png File:DuckandDukesRS6.png File:INameThisEngineRS4.png|Skarloey as drawn by Clive Spong File:INameThisEngineRS5.png Miscellaneous File:Skarloey,Rheneas,andNancyinanannual.jpg|Skarloey with Nancy and Rheneas File:SkarloeyandRheneas1979Annual.JPG|Skarloey as drawn by Edgar Hodges File:SkarloeyRheneasPeterSamDuncanNancy1979annual.png|Nancy with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Duncan in the 1979 annual File:SkarloeyBadgeTalyllynRailway.png|A badge of Skarloey from the Talyllyn Railway File:SkarloeySurprisePacket.png File:SkarloeyRailwayMap.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:FourLittleEngines45.png|Skarloey in the fourth season File:FourLittleEngines56.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel9.png File:Rock'n'Roll4.png File:SteamRoller10.png File:GallantOldEngine52.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:RustytotheRescue53.png File:BowledOut58.png File:ByeGeorge!5.png|Skarloey in the fifth season File:Snow26.png File:Snow61.png|Skarloey after his avalanche File:RustyandtheBoulder64.png File:DunkinDuncan16.png|Skarloey and Rheneas in the sixth season File:RustySavestheDay3.png|Skarloey, Rusty and Rheneas File:FaultyWhistles66.png File:TheOldBridge50.png|Skarloey in the seventh season File:TheOldBridge.png|Skarloey hanging from a broken bridge File:TheGrandOpening53.png File:TunefulToots76.png|Skarloey in the Ninth season File:RheneasandtheDinosaur80.png|Skarloey and Rheneas with the dinosaur skeleton File:TheMagicLamp18.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger32.png|Skarloey in the tenth season File:WharfandPeace70.png File:WharfandPeace54.png|Skarloey's whistle File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut60.png|Skarloey's fourth season model with Thomas File:ThomasandtheBigBang21.png|Skarloey with Sir Handel in the eleventh season File:DuncanDoesItAll68.png|Skarloey at market File:WashBehindYourBuffers34.png|Skarloey with Rheneas' face after being cleaned File:TheNarrowGaugeEngines5.png|Skarloey in an eleventh season music video File:TheGreatDiscovery118.png|Skarloey in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery513.png File:TheManintheHills8.png|Skarloey with Rheneas at the Wharf with CGI faces File:PushMe,PullYou3.png File:PushMe,PullYou69.png|Skarloey's firebox CGI Series File:BlueMountainMystery108.png|Skarloey in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery261.png File:BlueMountainMystery552.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!59.png|Skarloey in the sixteenth season File:TheChristmasTreeExpress74.png File:KingoftheRailway467.png|Skarloey with Rheneas and Luke at the Blue Mountain Quarry in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway489.png File:Luke'sNewFriend27.png|Skarloey in the seventeenth season File:Luke'sNewFriend134.png File:GoneFishing(episode)3.png|Skarloey with Merrick File:DisappearingDiesels12.png|Skarloey with Paxton in the eighteenth season File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger74.png File:DuncantheHumbug26.png|Skarloey with Duncan File:SamsonatYourService94.png|Skarloey and Samson File:SamsonatYourService95.png File:HenryGetsTheExpress61.png|Skarloey with Rheneas in the twentieth season File:TheGreatRace56.png|Skarloey and Sir Handel in The Great Race File:RunawayEngine6.png|Skarloey in the twenty-first season Promotional Material File:Rock'n'Roll60.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel49.png File:PassengersandPolish56.jpg File:SpecialFunnel76.png File:ByeGeorge!98.jpg File:SkarloeyModel2.png|Head-on model promo File:SkarloeyModel1.png File:Skarloey'smodel.png|Skarloey's fourth season model File:SkarloeySeason10Promo.jpg|Promotional shot of Skarloey File:SkarloeyModel.jpg|Head-on model promo (large scale) File:SkarloeyCGIpromo.png File:SkarloeyCGIpromo2.png|Skarloey's CGI model File:SkarloeyCGIPromo3.png File:SkarloeyCGIpromo4.png File:Skarloeyhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CGIHead-onSkarloeyPromo.png File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png|Skarloey, Thomas and Rheneas in his yellow livery File:BlueMountainMysterypromo.jpg File:SkarloeyERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL promo art File:SkarloeyPromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:SkarloeyPromoArt4.png File:Skarloey1.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnSkarloeyPromoArt.gif File:Skarloeypromoart.png Miscellaneous File:Skarloey'snameplate.png|Skarloey with nameboard File:Skarloey'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Skarloey's Trackside Tunes namecard from Snow File:DVDBingo7.png|Skarloey in DVD Bingo File:CreepyCutting!8.png|Skarloey in a magazine story File:DuncanandSkarloeywintermagazineillustration.png|Skarloey and Duncan in a Winter magazine illustration File:HighandDry2.png File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwaySkarloey.jpg|Skarloey at a Days Out with Thomas event at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway File:SkarloeyThomasLandUS.jpeg|Skarloey at Thomas Land Edaville Railroad Behind the Scenes File:SkarloeyFront.png|Season 4 Skarloey Model Specification CM/INCH - (Front) File:SkarloeyLeft.png|Season 4 Skarloey Model Specification CM/INCH - (Left side) File:SkarloeyRight.png|Season 4 Skarloey Model Specification CM/INCH - (Right side) File:SkarloeyBack.png|Season 4 Skarloey Model Specification CM/INCH - (Rear) File:SkarloeyModel3.png File:SkarloeyModels.jpg|Skarloey's Large Scale Models File:SkarloeyLargeScaleDentedModel.JPG|Skarloey's dented boiler from Wharf and Peace File:AwdrySkarloeyModel.jpg|Rev W. Awdry's Skarloey Model at Tywyn File:RealTalyllyn.jpg|Skarloey's twin and basis; Talyllyn File:Skarloey'sBasisnocab.jpg|Talyllyn without a cab Merchandise File:ERTLSkarloeyPrototype.jpg|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLSkarloey.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwaySkarloeyPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway model prototype with Percy's face File:1996Skarloey.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway Skarloey File:2002Skarloey.png|2002 Wooden Railway Skarloey File:WoodenRailwaySkarloey2011.png|2011 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySkarloey2012.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySkarloey2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySkarloeyMud-Covered.jpg|Wooden Railway Mud Covered File:BrioSkarloey.JPG|Brio File:TOMYSkarloey.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSkarloey.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYTrackMasterSkarloey2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:TrackMasterSkarloeyWithCattleVan.jpg File:TrackMasterSkarloeyStormsThrough.jpg|TrackMaster Skarloey Storms Through File:TrackMasterSkarloey'sPuppetShowSpecial.jpg|TrackMaster Skarloey's Puppet Show File:Take-AlongSkarloey.jpg|Take-Along Prototype File:Take-n-PlaySkarloey.jpg|Take-n-Play File:SkarloeyTakeNPlay2014.png|2014 Take-n-Play File:BachmannSkarloeyPrototype.png|Bachmann Prototype File:BachmannSkarloey.jpeg|Bachmann File:BandaiTECSSkarloeyPrototype.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSkarloey.png|Bandai TECS File:NakayoshiSkarloey.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DepartingNowSkarloeyAndSirHandel.png|Departing Now with Sir Handel File:Wind Up Skarloey.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:Wind-UpMetallicSkarloey.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicSkarloey.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:SkarloeyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:MinisClassicSkarloey.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisChillin'Skarloey.jpg|Minis (Chillin) File:MinisPrototypeChillin'Skarloey.jpg|Minis (Chillin' Prototype) File:MinisSweetsSkarloey.jpg|Minis (Sweets) File:SkarloeyasMr.Krabs.png|Minis (SpongeBob; Mr. Krabs) File:MinisSkarloeyasArsenal.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Arsenal) File:SkarloeyWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySkarloey.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Skarloey2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySkarloeyPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Story Library book File:SkarloeyTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Skarloey Category:Images of Skarloey Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries